Tha'zuraz, Remnant Village of the Broken City
Tha'zuraz, a mere settlement of a once glorious City that ruled all of Desolace, no one knows what happened to the City of Zul'Zuraz. Brief Description Tha'zuraz, the Remnant Village of the Broken City of Zul'Zuraz, it's but a tiny settlement left of a once glorious City that expanded all over Desolace, no one knows where the city is, it disappeared with the blink of an eye as the Emperor sacrificed his life to protect the City from the Demons, only the small village ontop the mountains still stands til' this day, the news of the Zul'Khani reached their ears and they look forward to solve the mystery of where their Ancient City disappeared to. The Village The location of the village is on the highest peaks on the Eastern side of Desolace, where it plains out alot, but keeps it's natural rocky and hilly landscape. The village is safe from the Centaur who walk the plains far below, there are hunting grounds where Desolace and Mulgore meet, goats and alot of birds are the primary food source, along with large eggs. The palms that grows here have large coconut fruits which is also on the foodchain for the inhabitants. There are some springs of water, which are kept refilled with the rain that comes now and then. Drought Troll The Trolls that live here, are a sub-species of Jungle Trolls, they've adapted to the envoirment which is high up and mostly dry, some who knows of their existance calls them "Drought Trolls", which claims to be the name of the sub-species. The color of their skin varies from dark gray to yellowish brown and the skin is also hardened like sandstone, due to being so close to the sun because of the high mountain peak. The average male height lies around 7ft to 7'6ft, most of them lie around 160 pounds and more, but some of the Village hunters and braves, manage to get enough muscles to weight around 400 pounds. The females average from 6'7ft to 7'1ft, they weight around 140 pounds and 280 pounds. They favor spears, long swords, axes and bows. Current and previous Emperors/Leaders Current Leader of the Tha'zuraz Village: Haz'jan - He stands 7'9.7ft and 381 pounds. He is currently thirty-one years old. He has dark gray skin and wields a staff, made out of the core of a palm tree, aswell as an handaxe. Previous Leader of Tha'zuraz Vilage: Hom'jan - Stood 7'8.4 and 462 pounds. Died at the age of sixty-four and is the father of Haz'jan. He wore the same staff as Haz'jan and the same handaxe aswell. Emperor Jak'mor - Stood 8'1.5 and 557 pounds. Died at the age of fifty-seven. Wore a large greataxe named "Maz'Zul". Emperor Zar'jarha - Stood 8'2.3ft amd 537 pounds. Died at the age of sixty-seven. Wore two handaxes and a bow, "Jam'Fon"(left handaxe), "Jan'Fon"(right handaxe) and "Cur'awan"(bow). The rest of the Emperors, which were many, had lost the tablets which described them when the City disappeared, and the current Elders could not get any information about them. Drought Troll Worship They favor the Bat Loa, Hir'eek and Hethiss, the Snake. Some Drought Troll Elders have the ability to tunnel through the mountains and down to the bottom with the blessing of Hethiss. There's an old Temple of Worship to Hethiss in the lower part which survived, the Temple is sadly cut off in the mountain and leads to nowhere, they still worship him at small Shrines. The Temple of Hir'eek was lost due to it being on the other side of Desolace when the City still stood glorious, this Loa aswell, have a Shrine in the village. Largest Drought Trolls documented by Elders. Tallest(height, male): (Tallest)Jam'zono - 8'8.6ft tall, 438 pounds. (Second tallest)Tak'mal - 8'5.3ft, 485 pounds. (Third tallest)Az'aman - 8'4.4ft, 440 pounds. Biggest(muscle mass, male) (Biggest)Vam'aloz - 7'9.3ft - 749 pounds. He was the Champion of the Zul'Zuraz when he was still alive. (Second biggest) Fal'lal - 7'4.8ft - 661 pounds. (Third biggest) Zal'toth - 7'7.1ft 595 pounds. He was the father of Vam'aloz. (Biggest, unsure if real) Mar'amoor, Bringer of the Apocalypse. They found a lost tablet, describing a real size Drought Troll on, an estimated 10'4ft and above 1700 pounds, he did not have the body structure of a Dire Troll, and there are no records on Drought Troll Dire Trolls, which means they might not be able to transmute or be born with such a handicap. This tablet might be the key on unfurling the size of a healthy Drough Troll in the days before the Sundering. Or just one of the greatest Drought's to walk Azeroth, since no one knows if this sub-species existed at that time. Tallest(height, female): (Tallest)Jez'min - 7'7.2ft - 286 pounds. Twin sister of Ta'min. (Second tallest)Ma'tini - 7'5.6ft - 291 pounds. (Third tallest)Ta'min 7'5.1 - 262 pounds. Twin sister of Jez'min. Category:Loas Category:Troll Tribes